Nuevo Mundo
by diegocristo705
Summary: El Caso Kira toma un nuevo rumbo. Cuando Near, tiene no solo que enfrentar a Kira, sino a un nuevo y misterioso detective llamado "M". Aviso: Original Character
1. Chapter 1

**Discreamer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen. El único personaje que me pertenece es Masaki Yagami.**

Masaki era un joven de cabello rubio y ojos castaños. Hijo de la famosa actriz Misa Amane y el gran detective Light Yagami.

Masaki, era un joven con grandes dotes de detective. El joven, había decidido seguir los pasos de su abuelo y de su padre. Para ello, visitaba a su padre en su oficina.

En ese lugar, todos conocían a su padre bajo 2 seudónimos: "**L"** y "**Ryuzaki"**. Por órdenes de Light. Todos los detectives que trabajaran allí debían de referirse a su hijo como "**M**". Y todos debían de cumplirle sus caprichos al joven preadolescente.

Light había acondicionado una oficina desde la cual, su hijo podía seguir los casos y podía aportar sus propias teorías y conclusiones.

Una tarde, apareció en las pantallas de las oficinas del grupo de la policía Japonesa, un logo "**N"**.

—Encantado de conocerte, 2° "**L"** **—**dice una voz distorsionada. Los miembros de la policía japonesa, escuchan sorprendidos.

— ¿2° "**L**"? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —Pregunta Light. Todos, incluyéndole, están sorprendidos. Masaki, comienza a rastrear la llamada, hasta Norteamérica. — ¿Quién eres?

—Es inútil pretender ocultarlo, somos los miembros fundadores de una nueva organización, creada para capturar a Kira sin la ayuda de _**L**_. La SPK. Hay 7 personas además de nuestros miembros que saben que _**L**_ ha muerto.

— ¿Qué_** L**_ ha muerto? ¿Quiénes? —Pregunta Light.

Masaki, termina el rastreo y Hackea las cámaras de la SPK. Permitiéndole ver a los nuevos enemigos de su padre. El Shinigami que sigue a Masaki, llamado Radu, mira al joven albino con mucho interés.

—Ese Albino, parece ser el líder de ese grupo, que quiere capturar a tu padre. Su nombre es Nate River. —dice Radu. Masaki, está a punto de anotarlo en su Death Note. Pero se detiene, en lugar de eso, lo anota en una libreta de bolsillo. — ¿Por qué no lo anotas en la Death Note?

—Porque dejaría de ser interesante. Además, este computador, tiene un programa, que me permite grabar todo lo que se ve en él. Descuida Radu. Sé que a mi padre le gustara divertirse, además, ese chico, es interesante. Cuando comience a pasarse de la raya. Lo matare. —dice Masaki, mientras sonríe de forma siniestra.

Tanto en las pantallas del equipo Japonés, como en las de la SPK. Aparece la letra **M**. La inicial de Masaki. Pero esto, solo lo saben los miembros de la Policía Japonesa.

—Al parecer, los viejos no sabían que **L** dejo como su sucesor, a alguien fuera de Wammy House—dice Masaki. Near, pierde la calma, al ver la letra M, pues piensa que quizás sea Mello, lo cual es imposible.

**Near ahora tiene otra meta, además de terminar el Caso Kira. Tiene que descubrir quién es este nuevo contrincante. Y tiene que hacerlo, antes de que el Caso se le salga de las manos.**


	2. Carrera contra Kira

**Discreamer: Los Personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen. El único que me pertenece, es Masaki Yagami.**

—Al parecer, los viejos no sabían que L dejo como su sucesor, a alguien fuera de Wammy House—dice Masaki. Near, pierde la calma, al ver la letra M, pues piensa que quizás sea Mello, lo cual es imposible.

—_N… ¿Por qué siento que hablo con L?_ _—_Se pregunta Light.

—Te dije que no confiamos en L, por decir lo menos, el FBI y la CIA, pidieron que fuera yo quien dirija la investigación, no tú. Una vez dicho esto, nos indigna el asesinato del director de la APN. Tras revisar la información, creo que esto nos llevara al Arresto de Kira, por lo que estoy dispuesto a brindarte toda mi ayuda—dice **N**

—No será necesario, **N**. Tenemos todo lo que necesario para dar con Kira. Por nuestros medios—dice Masaki, quien también habla con una voz distorsionada.

— ¿Quién eres tú? —Pregunta **N**.

—Soy el líder de la OCCK—dice Masaki.

— ¿Qué es la OCCK?** —**pregunta** N.**

—Organización de Contención Contra Kira—dice Masaki—Puedes llamarme **M**. Descuida, mis hombres, ya dieron con el lugar donde tienen al director Nakamura.

_**Era verdad, cuando L dejo a Light como su sucesor. Les entrego un grupo de agentes, los cuales debían de responde M. **_

—Si llegamos a necesitar algo de ti. Ten por seguro que te lo haremos saber. —dijo Masaki mientras colgaba el teléfono. Near, estaba temblando, no sabía quién era ese tal **M**. Pero sabía, que era alguien a quien debía de temerle.

Mientras tanto en Los Ángeles

Los agentes entraron, barrieron con un gran número de Mafiosos, bajo las ordenes de Mello, pero la mayoría de ellos, consiguieron escapar. Los agentes liberaron al director Nakamura.

6 horas después, los noticieros de Japón dieron la noticia, de la liberación, del Director.

—No conocemos a que fuerza especial pertenezcan estos agentes. Tampoco el significado de sus siglas **OCCK**. Pero sabemos, que gracias a ellos, el director de Policía Nakamura, sigue con vida—dice el Presentador.

—Este tal **M**, parece ser muy efectivo ¿Estás de acuerdo **N**? —dice Light sonriendo, al ver al director vivo y a los agentes de su hijo escoltándolo.

—Estoy de acuerdo **L**. Ahora la pregunta del Millón ¿Estará realmente **M** de nuestro lado? —Pregunta **N**.

—En ese caso, le sumare otro Millón. Claro que **M** y la **OCCK**, están de nuestro lado, para capturar a Kira. —dice Light, mientras corta la llamada. Masaki aparece sonriente. Los agentes aparecen en el edificio de Investigación.

Mientras tanto, **N** busca atar los cabos sueltos sobre **L**, el tal **M** y la **OCCK**. Mientras construye una ciudad de dados.

—Elliot Schmidt— dice Takada, en voz alta. A su lado, esta Mikami, quien escribe su nombre en la Death Note.

—Eliminado—dice Mikami.

El agente Schmidt muere.

—Michael Carter—dice Takada.

—Eliminado—dice Mikami

Carter intenta hablar pero cae muerto.

—Simón McNeil—dice Mikami.

—Eliminado.

McNeil, intenta llegar a uno de sus compañeros, pero muere.

— ¡Kira! —Sentencia Near de inmediato. El agente Mocrid intenta escapar. Pero muere por la libreta de Mikami.

—John Skinner—dice Takada, mientras mira la gran pantalla donde aparecen los agentes.

—Eliminado.

—Adolf Tucker—dice Takada.

—Eliminado—dice Mikami.

—Ellickson Gardner—dice Takada.

—Eliminado—Repite Mikami.

—Kurt McBride—dice la mujer.

—Eliminado—Contesta Mikami

—III Ratt—dice Takada desconcertada.

—Un alias ¿He? —dice Mikami. Con el ojo del Shinigami ve su nombre: Shawn Dunleavy—¡Eliminado! —Dunleavy, se suicida.

—Near, Cuidado—dice Halle, a su jefe. Near se da la vuelta, llama a Light.

Light se encuentra tecleando en su computadora, cuando recibe una llamada de Near.

—**L**—dice Near—Nos atrapo.

— ¿Atrapo? —Pregunta Light.

—Sí. La mayoría de los miembros de la SPK fueron asesinados con la libreta. — Masaki se encuentra en lo más profundo de la base de investigación.

— ¿Estás diciendo que Kira, consiguió información sobre los miembros de la SPK? —Pregunto Masaki.

—**L**. Tú fuiste quien entrego la libreta sin luchar. Tú y tu personal, no pudieron hacer nada. —dice Near.

—N. ¿Estás diciendo, que si tú hubieras estado a cargo no la hubieras entregado? —Pregunto Light.

—No. Considerando su preparación, hubiera sido imposible evitar esto—dice Near. Masaki se gira en su silla y mira a sus agentes.

—Ha sido un día duro. Yo puedo encargarme de todo—dice Masaki.

—Como tú quieras. M—dice una de las agentes, mientras que todos salen. Dejando solo a Masaki y a Radu, a quien nadie puede ver.

—No tiene caso que Peleemos. Propongo trabajar juntos para atrapar a Kira ¿Tu que dices M? —Pregunta N, más interesado en lo que piense Masaki que en la Policía Japonesa.

—Lo siento, pero OCCK, es una organización con los agentes mejor entrenados para luchar contra Kira y la libreta. Nosotros tomaremos un camino individual. Ustedes pueden trabajar juntos. No me opondré a esto—dice Masaki. —Pero, si encuentro alguna pista, no tengan la menor duda que les diré.

—De acuerdo, propongo compartir la información que tengamos—dice **N**. —Empezare por admitir que creo saber quién es el responsable de esto. Sospecho que la persona que planeo el secuestro y el intercambio se llama: Mello. (Mihael Kheel)

— ¿Mello, quien es él? —Pregunta Light.

—No tengo su fotografía y no sé su verdadero nombre, solo sé que hasta hace 4 años, vivía en un orfanato ubicado en Winchester Inglaterra, conocido como la casa de Wammy.

— _¿La Casa de Wammy?_—piensa Light.

—_**Es el lugar que fundo Watary**_—piensan Light y Masaki al tiempo.

—Creo que Mello está jugando conmigo, quiere ver quién de los 2 acabara con Kira—dice **N**. —El reto final.


	3. 1 Menos, Falta 1

**Discreamer los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Masaki Yagami y Radu.**

—Creo que Mello está jugando conmigo, quiere ver quién de los 2 acabara con Kira—dice N—El reto final.

—Ya veo. —dice Light. Mientras piensa en las palabras de **N**.

Todos deciden tomarse un tiempo libre en una casa de campo de la familia Yagami, a las afueras de la ciudad de Osaka.

Ryuk busca una manzana, pero la voz de otro Shinigami le sorprende.

—Hola Ryuk—dice Sido.

—Sido ¿Qué haces aquí? —Pregunta Ryuk. No le da mucha importancia a la presencia Sido, toma una manzana y alza el vuelo.

—_Sido, ¿Qué hace él aquí?_ —Se pregunta Radu.

— ¿Qué dijiste Radu? —Le pregunta Masaki mientras que busca una gaseosa.

—Otro Shinigami. Su nombre es Sido, está siguiendo a Ryuk—dice Radu.

—Puedes ir con ellos, si te apetece—dice Masaki—Por ahora, iré con mi abuela y mi tía. —dice Masaki mientras sale de su habitación y va a ver a su tía.

—Quiero mi libreta—dice Sido.

—_Maldición. No debería de sorprenderme—_piensa Ryuk.

—Lastima. No la tengo ahora. Las cosas se complicaron últimamente, no tengo idea de donde esta—dice Ryuk. —Ya deja de seguirme. No tengo idea de donde este. Si la quieres, tendrás que buscarla tú mismo.

—Imbécil. —piensa Sido, con ganas de golpear a Ryuk.

—La Casa de Wammy, no es un Orfanato cualquiera. Es una escuela para niños dotados, pero esto es lo más extraño. Su propósito real es criar niños para que uno de ellos se convierta en el Sucesor de Ryuzaki, en paz descanse—dice Aizawa—Al parecer, el Sucesor más prometedor es un niño llamado Near.

—No me sorprende—dice Masaki—Al parecer, L no les dijo que su sucesor, seria alguien de afuera. Más concretamente, mi padre. —Masaki había adquirido recientemente, algunos rasgos del fallecido L. Pues, andaba con ropa que perfectamente podía ser considerada una pijama. Y tenía grandes ojeras, producto de las horas extenuantes de perseguir a Kira.

—También encontramos pistas sobre Mello, a quien **N** menciono. También es brillante, pero Near siempre lo superaba. —dice Matsuda.

— _¿Así que Near sería el sucesor de L? No hay duda, debe de ser N. Él es el líder de la SPK no hay duda. En cuanto a Mello habría querido sobrepasar a N._ _—_Pensaba Light. —_Pero perdió ante él. Le da motivos para querer adueñarse primero de la libreta. Todo encaja a la perfección. Este sujeto es el mismo Mello del que nos habló N._ _—_Aizawa, le muestra a Light 2 dibujos.

—Estos son bosquejos de ambos, no encontramos ninguna fotografía—dice Aizawa.

—_Los Sucesores de L._ —Piensa Light.

—_**Parece que sigo luchando contra L después de tanto tiempo**_—piensan, Padre e hijo. Misa buscaba a todos los mafiosos conocidos, usando el ojo del Shinigami.

—Mamá—dice Masaki entrando en la habitación de su madre, acompañado como siempre de Radu. —Hola Radu ¿Ocurre algo?

—Los amigos del tal Mello son muy tontos, Masaki. Están en un Hotel en el centro de la ciudad—dice Radu. —Un tal Kal Snider, tiene la libreta en su poder. —Masaki saca su Celular. Light contesta.

—Radu dice que encontró a los mafiosos en un hotel en el centro de la ciudad. —dice Masaki a su padre.

—_Después de eso, solo necesite que Misa usara su libreta, para hacer que Snider me enviara la dirección del escondite de Mello__**—**_piensa Light. Mientras entra, en la habitación de Misa.

—Hola Light. La carta llego—dice misa entregando la carta.

—_Perfecto. Supere tanto a Near, como a Mello. No es de sorprenderse, el que L me haya dejado a mí como su Sucesor. Esto es muy fácil__**—**_Piensa Light. —_Mientras tenga la libreta y los ojos de Misa. Más la cooperación de Radu. Y a Masaki, sacando a Near de sus cabales, esto acabara antes de lo planeado._

—Gracias Misa—dice Light, mientras la besa. —Gracias por todo. ¿Qué te parece si para celebrar, le damos un hermanito a Masaki? —Todos se fueron adormir, los únicos que no durmieron fueron Light y Misa.

—Radu—dijo Masaki en voz baja. El Shinigami apareció. —Quiero que encuentres a Mello y lo mates.

—Claro que sí—dice el Shinigami mientras sale a cumplir su misión.

Mientras tanto Misa, haciéndose pasar por Kira, le dice a Soichiro Yagami, el día y la hora que morirán los mafiosos.

— ¿Qué debemos hacer? Si los miembros de la Mafia, morirán el día que Kira específico, entonces podremos recuperar la libreta. No me agrada la idea de seguir el plan de Kira, pero es la mejor opción. —dice Light

—Exactamente—dice Ryuk.

—Aun así. Saber la hora de muerte de esos criminales no basta para que actuemos. —les recuerda Hideki.

—Creo que todos sabemos lo que significa: Que el Shinigami nos siga y así hacer el trato de los ojos para asegurarnos de que todos estén muertos ¿Correcto? —dice Matsuda temiendo por solo pensar en hacer el trato de los ojos del Shinigami.

Radu aparece cuando ya es de noche, Masaki ya había caído dormido.

—Masaki—dice Radu moviendo un poco al joven para intentar despertarlo—MASAKI—Vuelve a decir, pero el joven solo se da la vuelta y sigue durmiendo—Me tocara que hacerlo a mí. —Radu estaba a punto de escribir el nombre de Mello. Pero ve la libreta de Masaki abierta de par en par—Que descuidado eres, Masaki. Si alguien ve tu libreta, ellos pueden…—Radu encuentra una causa de muerte en la libreta de Masaki.

" Asesina a sus compañeros antes de suicidarse"

—Que listo. Dejaste tu Death Note abierta, para que yo escribiera el nombre del tipo, en caso de que tu abuelo no logre cumplir su objetivo—dice Radu, voltea a ver al rubio, pero él duerme. Entonces ve una nota en una hoja de papel común y corriente: **"Radu. Si el plan de mi padre y los demás fracasa. Sabrás que hacer. Confió en ti"**—Maldito mocoso: se salta las reglas y me usa para sus objetivos... —dice el Shinigami, primero enfadado con el chico, pero luego comienza a reírse— No pude haber pedido a un mejor portador de mi libreta. —Radu comienza a reírse por lo bajo.

—Yo hare el trato de los ojos—dice Soichiro. Todos se sorprenden.

—No, jefe, deje que yo lo haga—dice Matsuda.

—En 1° lugar: yo soy el responsable de haber entregado la libreta. Desde entonces, no he podido vivir con lo que hice, incluso he pensado en suicidarme. Con la libreta matare a todo criminal que trate detenernos. Después tras 13 días, también moriré.

—_**Si Papá escribe el nombre en la libreta, entonces, cuando llegue el momento…—**_piensa Light.

—Informe. —Dice Light— ¿Todos listos para proceder?

—Listos—dicen todos al tiempo.

—Muy bien. Director en Jefe. Haga el trato. —dice Light.

—Ya Ryuk. Listo—dice Soichiro.

—Seguro Jefe—dice Ryuk. Sus ojos se ponen rojos y Soichiro obtiene el ojo del Shinigami.

Radu aparece volando y entra al lugar donde esta Mello. Espera pacientemente, a que aparezca Soichiro, en caso de que él no lo logre, entonces él se haría cargo.

—Hecho el trato. Quiero que veas las fotografías de los criminales que te di—dice Light. Soichiro—En cuanto dejes de ver los nombres y su esperanza de vida, esa es la Señal. —Los criminales gritan mientras caen muertos.

— ¡Todo el mundo adentro! —dice Soichiro, la puerta explota y los policías entran al lugar.

—Kira se encargó de ellos. Se suponía que mi plan era perfecto—piensa Mello—Maldición ¿Qué está haciendo Sido? —El Shinigami está allí parado, sin hacer nada.

En realidad Ryuk está tapándole la boca, para que no pueda dar aviso.

—Relájate Sido, siéntate y observa ¿De acuerdo? —le dice Ryuk. —Quédate quieto y no hagas nada. Así podrás recuperar tu libreta.

Mello comienza a correr hacia el cuarto de vigilancia, pues piensa que allí estará protegido. Pero alcanza a ver la libreta bajo el cuerpo de Roth.

—Roy, Steve, la libreta está bajo el cuerpo de Roth, llévenla al cuarto de vigilancia. —dice Mello. Los 2 mafiosos hacen lo que dice Mello. En eso, explota la puerta de las escaleras y la policía los intercepta, y los mata.

—**L**. Arrestamos a 2 de los criminales, también logramos recuperar la libreta. —dice Soichiro.

—Comenzaremos la retirada—dice Matsuda.

—No. —dice Light—Encuentren a Mello. No hemos encontrado a nadie parecido al retrato de Mello. Significa que debe de haberse ocultado en el edificio. Si llegamos hasta aquí, terminemos. Busquen en todos lados.

—Entendido **L—**diceSoichiro. Soichiro encuentra a Mello. En eso, ocurre una explosión. Radu ve el lugar y entra, abre su libreta y mira la causa de muerte, impuesta por Masaki.

—La explosión destruyó las 2 salidas, deme la libreta o la siguiente explosión, acabara con todo el edificio ¡Y sus hombres! —dice Mello. —Así que será mejor que haga lo que digo. —Soichiro se quita la máscara, deja las armas, saca la libreta y un bolígrafo.

Radu, ve a uno de los hombres de Mello, tomar una ametralladora, sin que Soichiro se dé cuenta. Radu apunta su nombre antes de que el hombre pueda hacer nada. Agoniza como todos y muere.

—Yagami de nuevo. No pensé que volvería a negociar la libreta con usted. —dice Mello.

—Tu verdadero nombre, es Mihael Kheel—dice Soichiro.

Mello se altera y piensa: —_** ¿Qué demonios…? ¿Cómo descubrió…?**_

—Radu. Te quiero, atento—dice Masaki.

—Descuida, este tipo, estará muerto en pocos minutos—dice Radu, sin hacer nada.

—_**Idiota, solo mátalo—**_Piensa Light alterado.

—En verdad lo lamento. En realidad nunca quise matarla. —dice Mello. —Nunca ha matado a nadie ¿Verdad? —Mello le dispara a Soichiro con una pistola oculta, la cual saca en pocos segundos. Los otros policías entran al lugar.

—Se acabó Mello. Levanta las manos y ríndete—dice un policía.

—Ya me canse, si no lo mato…—Radu está por anotar el nombre de Mello. Entonces mira en la página siguiente una causa de muerte que había escrito Masaki para algún otro criminal. Radu escribe en esa página el nombre: Mihael Kheel y Mello muere por un infarto cerebral.

Soichiro Yagami murió por una bala en su cuello. Sus compañeros lo vieron morir mientras intentaban salvarlo en la Ambulancia.

Radu vuelve a la base y encuentra a Masaki completamente molesto, apretando los dientes.

—Mihael Kheel… y todos sus compañeros están muertos…—Dice Radu.

—Ahora… Solo nos falta… encontrar a Near y su gente de la SPK. —Dice Masaki—Yo terminare este caso. ¡Así se me vaya la vida!

—No te preocupes, Masaki. Yo vengare la muerte de tu abuelo, escribiendo el nombre de ese tipo en tu libreta.


	4. Todo o Nada

**Discreamer los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen. Los únicos personajes que me pertenecen son Masaki Yagami y Radu.**

—No. Yo me hare cargo de Near—dice Masaki.

—Está bien. Lo hare a tu modo—dice Radu, luego piensa—_Lo hare a tu modo… ¡Ha! Como todo hasta el momento. No puedo matarlo, este chico… Ni siquiera parece humano Tengo que hacer lo que él me ordene, puesto que yo no puedo ver su esperanza de vida ¿Qué está pasando aquí?_

—**Declaro esto aquí y ahora, a todo habitante del planeta. Kira es la verdadera justicia. Buenas tarde, es un honor haber sido elegido por Kira como su vocero. No es un engaño, es la verdad absoluta. Como supondrán, muchas personas trataran de matarme. Pero estoy dispuesto a arriesgar mi vida…—**dice el Presentador del programa.

—El reino de Kira—Lee Aizawa. —Si alguien merece que Kira lo mate, es ese sujeto.

—Estoy de acuerdo Aizawa-San—dice Masaki. — ¿Pero que se supone que hagamos nosotros?

—Seguir colaborando con la SPK, hasta dar con Kira—dice Matsuda.

—Antes de que Kira, dé con nosotros—dice Light. —Por favor, pongan el discurso del presidente Smith.

—Los Estados Unidos ya no se opondrán a Kira—Dice el Presidente. Todos se sorprenden. Light golpea la mesa.

— ¡Es un cobarde!—dice Light. —_**Incluso los Estados Unidos se han rendido ante Kira**__._

— ¡Maldita sea! —dice Masaki. — ¿Cómo se supone que daremos con Kira sin la ayuda de la SPK? —Pregunta Masaki a los demás, nadie sabe que responderle—_**Jajaja… Funciono, en poco tiempo. Solo tendremos que librarnos de estos inútiles y el Nuevo Mundo. Vera la luz.**_

— ¿De qué diablos está hablando? —Pregunta Aizawa.

— ¿Acaso lo amenazaron? —Pregunta Hideki.

— ¿Justicia? —Pregunta el Presidente—No. Yo nunca dije eso, pero a causa de Kira, las guerras y los conflictos ya no existen. Las organizaciones criminales se desmoronan. No solo en los Estados Unidos, sino en todo el mundo. Cualquiera que desafié a Kira, morirá, ese es un hecho. No reconocemos a Kira como justicia. Solo decimos que como país, no tomaremos ninguna medida en su contra.

—Chicos, ¿les importa si les hago una pregunta sería? —Pregunta Matsuda, todos lo miran— ¿Alguna vez han pensado en que Kira no es totalmente malvado?

— ¿Ahora tú también? —Pregunta Aizawa.

— ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? —Pregunta Hideki.

—He estado pensándolo, y una parte de mí cree que no lo es—dice Matsuda.

— ¿Ahora también piensas que él es Justicia? —Pregunta Aizawa.

—No estoy seguro, pero creo que Kira trata de luchar contra el mal. Sé que sus métodos no son los mejores. Pero, ahora el mundo es un lugar mejor para quienes llevan una vida honesta. —dice Matsuda.

—Te equivocas, las personas tienen miedo de perder la vida—dice Aizawa, luego pregunta— ¿Cómo puedes pensar que eso es Paz?

—Mis padres me cuentan historias, antes de dormir—dice Masaki—Mi padre en cierta ocasión, me dijo… Matsuda. Que Watary un día les dio unos cinturones tecnológicos; Y que dijiste que te sentías como un agente secreto intentando atrapar a Kira. Eso es lo que haces actualmente. Solo que a ustedes les dio porque nos viniéramos a este apartamento, por la ausencia de Ryuzaki, en el edificio que él mando a construir. Somos agentes, y nuestra misión es capturar a Kira.

—No lo estoy defendiendo. Créeme, lo sé también como tú. Es solo que también comprendo el otro lado—dijo Matsuda. — ¿Por qué tanta gente considera a Kira un salvador? No soy como ustedes, sé que siempre he sido una persona débil, pero también soy un detective. No puedo aceptar a Kira, sé que es mi deber atraparlo. No, quiero atraparlo. Solo que no puedo odiarlo por completo. Creo que… debo estar loco o algo así ¿no?

—No. No estás loco, es normal. —dice Light.

— ¿Tú también Light? ¿De qué estás hablando? —Pregunta Aizawa.

—Es probable que Kira, sepa que lo que hace es malvado, pero tratara de cambiar al mundo. Incluso como mártir, aunque le cueste el alma. Esa es su forma de justicia, apuesto a que eso es lo que piensa Kira. Como sea, no deberíamos discutir por ello. Bien o mal no es nuestra decisión. Solo debemos pensar en atraparlo. Si Kira es atrapado entonces es malvado; pero si gana y gobierna el mundo entonces es justicia. —dice Light. Todos se sorprenden. —_Pero desde ahora, el mundo se inclinara a favor de Kira, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que eso suceda._ _Kira será la justicia._

— ¿Qué pasara con nosotros ahora? —Pregunta Rester, luego de ver el discurso del presidente.

—Parece que nos clausuraran—dice Near. —Gracias al gallina del presidente. No, parece que Ni siquiera es una gallina. Es menos que un gusano. —Near se enrolla un mechón de pelo y piensa—_Debe ser una broma, nada bueno puede resultar de aceptar a Kira._ _—_Near, recibe un mensaje del difunto Mello. Un mensaje, enviado, sin saberlo por Masaki.

"_**Las Reglas del Cuaderno… Y los Shinigamis, se conectan. La libreta que obtuve perteneció a un Shinigami y quizás también a Kira"**_

—Giovanni. Por favor comunícame con "**L**" y con "**M"**. —dice Near

—Si Señor—dice Giovanni mientras teclea en su computador.

—Es Near—dice Matsuda.

Masaki se encuentra en el techo de la casa, desde la cual ahora manejan la investigación. Toma su auricular para escuchar y hablar con Near. Busca el archivo de video donde se ve a los miembros de la SPK.

—Radu. Tráeme la libreta—dice Masaki. El Shinigami comienza a alejarse refunfuñando, pero escucha algo que le hace feliz—Y dame los ojos.

—Listo, ábrelos—dice Radu. La esperanza de Masaki era de 0. Radu no se mueve, apenas y aletean sus alas, mira el reloj que tiene Masaki en su muñeca. —_Ya paso 1 minuto… ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué Sigue aquí Masaki, si su esperanza está en Cero? ¡Ya paso un condenado Minuto!_

—La Mayoría de los miembros de la SPK están en Cero, eso significaba que estaban muertos. —Dice Masaki—Son de los que se encargaron Takada y Mikami ¿Es verdad Radu?

—**L**, **M**. Ambos deben saber que Mello nos dio información sobre la Libreta, pero no pudimos dar con él—dice Near. —Mello mencionó, que la Libreta se relaciona con un Shinigami. ¿Tú le crees?

—Sí. Puedo decirte que se relaciona con un Shinigami—dice Light. —No compartí la Información, porque creí que a lo mejor, me tomarías por loco.

—Me gustaría hacerle unas preguntas al Shinigami—dijo Near.

—Olvídalo, no estoy de humor—dijo Ryuk.

—Lo que más me molesta, son las reglas escritas en la libreta. Tengo razón, para creer que una de ellas es falsa. —dice Near.

— ¿Una regla falsa? —Pregunta Matsuda.

—Sí. "**L"**, **M**; Me interesa saber que piensan ustedes de esto. —Dice **N**. —De todas las reglas ¿Cuál crees que sea la falsa?

—Por eliminación. Yo diría, que la regla de los 13 días. —dice Light.

—Pensé que dirías eso. Yo llegue a la misma conclusión. —dice Near.

—Un arma que debes de usar constantemente, o esta se vuelve en tu contra. Era la más extraña de todas. —dice Masaki.

—Shinigami—dice Light—Conoces todas las reglas de la libreta, dinos ¿Alguna es Falsa?

—No. Todas son reales—dice Ryuk.

—Ya veo. El Shinigami está contigo—dice Near. —Creo que Kira está en esa habitación y hace que el Shinigami mienta por él.

Masaki, se encuentra en el techo, solo de escuchar a Near, le hace desear anotarlo en su libreta, aprieta el bolígrafo dela furia, desearía poder matar a ese desgraciado. Pero debe de esperar a la confrontación Final.

—Si hay problemas, seguro que probemos la regla. Escribiré el nombre de Mello en la libreta. —dice Near.

—No puedes. El Jefe Yagami, asesino a Mihael Kheel—dice Masaki. —Yo envié a mis hombres y ellos confirmaron su muerte.

—Probar la regla de los 13 días beneficiará a la investigación. —dice Near.

Pero todos se opusieron a usar la libreta.

—Near, lo discutimos y no podemos dejarte usar la libreta de ese modo—dice Light.

—Supuse que dirías eso—dijo Near—No importa. Una última pregunta antes de irme. Es para los miembros de la fuerza especial ¿Durante la investigación se llegó a sospechar del 2° L, como Kira? Por favor, si desean colaborar, pueden llamar al # que deje. Día o Noche, yo contestare, ustedes deciden. —Near colgó.

Masaki estaba completamente molesto. A este paso, su padre seria descubierto. Masaki pensaba que Near les dejaría algún lugar para la confrontación final. Pero se equivocó.

—"_**No es posible que Light sea Kira. No yo no quiero creer que sea Kira. Pero si la regla de los 13 días es falsa, no podemos decir con certeza que es inocente. Esto podría cambiarlo todo"**_ _**—**_Pensó Aizawa. Ryuk comenzó a reírse.

—"_**Near… Tengo que matarlo"**_ _**— **_Pensó Light.

El Presidente Carter recibió una llamada.

—Sr. Presidente. Agradezco su colaboración. Pero, La SPK aun trata de atraparme. —dijo la voz distorsionada.

—Kira—El Presidente no dijo nada más.

—Deseo que los detenga y los clausure formalmente—dijo Kira. —También deseo que utilice a la Policía, al FBI y a la CIA. Para averiguar donde se esconden los miembros de la SPK. En cuanto los encuentre, deseo que transmita esta información a un 3° grupo, le daré los datos en poco tiempo. Sr. Presidente. Que tenga una buena noche.

—Aizawa—dijo Hideki—Se exactamente en qué piensas. Creo que deberías de hacer lo que consideras correcto. —Light entro y tomo asiento, luego aparecieron Misa y Masaki.

—_**Light no quiero pensar que seas Kira**_ —Aizawa pidió permiso y salió hacia el parqueadero.

Masaki giro la cabeza y giño el ojo. Radu salió tras Aizawa.

Aizawa llega al parqueadero e intenta marcar el Número que les dio Near para que se comunicaran con él. Pero Radu le mata primero, Aizawa, en su desesperación, oprime el botón de ayuda de la hebilla de su cinturón.

Todos tecleaban en sus computadores reuniendo información sobre Kira de forma desesperada, cuando les llega la señal de Auxilio de Aizawa, Light toca el botón del micrófono.

— ¿Qué sucede, Aizawa? —Pregunta Light. Aizawa no responde. —Aizawa ¿Nos escuchas? —Todos van al parqueadero; lo encuentran con espuma en la boca y los ojos desorbitados. Light finge estar furioso por la muerte de Aizawa — ¡No es posible, Kira nos está ganando la partida! —En eso, suena su celular, Light recobra la compostura—Al habla Yagami… ¿Takada?

Takada se dirige al edificio donde vive Light; los policías han puesto cámaras y micrófonos.

Takada llega, Light viste muy bien. Takada se sorprende al ver a Light.

—Te eché de menos—dice Light. —Por favor, Siéntate. A decir verdad, parece que no ha pasado el tiempo, desde la última vez. —Ambos permanecen en silencio, hablándose con la mirada. En eso suena el celular de Takada.

— ¡Ha! Kira—dice Takada.

— ¿Dijo Kira? —Pregunta Mogi.

—Deberías contestar—dice Light.

—Claro ¿Hola? —Pregunta Takada—No, estoy con un amigo… si estamos solos…

—_**Si corro con suerte, podre hablar con él**_**—**Piensa Light.

—…Súbitamente quiso verme**—**dice Takada.

— _**¿Alguien súbitamente pide una entrevista con el vocero de Kira?**_ —Piensa Mikami. Luego dice en voz alta— Me gustaría hablar con él.

—Dice que quiere hablar contigo**—**dice Takada, entregándole el celular a Light.

—Si ¿diga? —dice Light.

— ¿Con quién hablo? —Pregunta Mikami.

— ¿5 Paginas el 26 de Noviembre? —Pregunta Light—No entiendo ¿De qué habla?

— ¡Eres dios! —dice Mikami. Light permanece en silencio—dios ¿No puedes hablar con libertad?

—Si—dice Light.

— ¿Te están vigilando? —Pregunta Mikami.

—Sí. ¿Cómo saber que es el verdadero Kira? —Pregunta Light.

—Sintoniza **Sakura TV—**dice Mikami.

— ¿Cómo dice? ¿La Televisión Sakura? —Pregunta Light, Takada se levanta. Hideki, pone el canal de Sakura. Un adepto de Kira muere de un ataque al corazón.

—_**Mikami. Eres incluso mejor de lo que esperaba—**_Piensa Light, mientras escribe algo en una hoja de papel.

"**Quitare los Micrófonos**_"_

Todos se sorprenden.

—Ahora puedo hablar sin reservas—dice Light—Escucha Kiyomi… yo soy el verdadero Kira. —Light toma de nuevo el teléfono y le dice a Mikami—Escucha, no preguntaras a Kiyomi quien soy yo. No hace falta que sepas mi identidad.

—Sí. Lo que tú dispongas, dios—dice Mikami. Light finaliza la llamada.

—El hombre al teléfono. Es un seguidor con quien compartí mi poder. Mi hijo también posee este mismo poder, y él es el líder de la **OCCK**. —dice Light. —Por favor, únete a mí, Kiyomi, y serás la diosa del nuevo mundo. Light envía un mensaje.

Masaki se encuentra inexpresivo en su habitación, pensando en el momento justo para acabar con los enemigos de su padre. En eso, recibe el mensaje de texto.

—"_**Un par de amigos van a ayudarnos, confió en ellos. Cuando el nuevo mundo de inicio. No será necesario deshacernos de ellos 2."**_

Light sale del apartamento de Takada y llama a la central. Matsuda contesta el teléfono.

—Light, ¿estás bien? —Pregunta Matsuda.

—Sí, estoy bien Matsuda—dice Light. —Kiyomi consiguió ponerse de acuerdo con Kira, fingiré que desde ahora ella me atrae. En poco tiempo chicos, en muy poco tiempo. Kira pagara por todos sus crímenes.

—Eliminado, Eliminado, Eliminado—dice Mikami fuera de sí.

—Todas las piezas están en su lugar, me parece que ya es hora de que yo vaya a Japón—dice Near, mientras arma un rompecabezas

—Vamos Near, dime donde estas—dice Masaki, mirando fijamente la pantalla de su computador, esperando a que Near lo llamara—dime dónde y a qué hora será la reunión. Dímelo, para pararles los pies a todos ustedes.

— ¿Comandante Rester? —Pregunta Near.

— ¿Si? —Pregunta Rester.

—Necesito que venga a Nueva York, de inmediato—ordena Near.

Giovanni se separa del grupo y realiza una llamada.

—Vamos para Japón, espero que tengas todo listo. Masaki—dice Giovanni.

—No temas por tu vida, Giovanni. Tú, mi padre y yo, seremos los únicos que saldremos vivos. Dime ¿Dónde será la confrontación final? —Pregunta Masaki.

—Estamos a punto de salir para Japón—dice Giovanni.

—Allí esta Near. Adiós—dice Masaki mientras cuelga.

Al día siguiente recibieron un mensaje de Near.

—Necesito hablar con **L**—dice Near.

—Soy **L** ¿Qué quieres de nosotros? —Pregunta Light.

—Prosigo con mi objetivo de capturar a Kira. Me encuentro en Japón—dice Near.

— ¿Esta en Japón? —Pregunta Light.

Masaki necesitaba más información, algo más de Giovanni. No solo saber que Near estaba en Japón. ¡Necesitaba saber **DONDE** sería la reunión! La paciencia no era una de las mejores cualidades del Rubio.

Al menos de que Giovanni le diera esa información en 24 horas, el rubio proseguiría a ejecutar criminales cada media hora. Para suerte de Masaki, él era el único allí arriba.

Los miembros de la policía Japonesa tenían órdenes estrictas de nunca molestar a Masaki. Y de decirle quienes eran y porque deseaban verlo. Pues sufría de descontrol en su sistema nervioso central. Cualquier sorpresa, podría costarle la cordura y quizás la vida a Masaki.

— ¡¿Dónde estás, Near?! —grito a la nada.

Giovanni seguía a Mikami. Por órdenes de Near. Tenía que estar al pendiente, si Mikami hacia alguna jugada. Cualquier cosa le serviría a la SPK para acabar con Kira.

Near llam M, para decirles donde y cuando seria la reunión.

—El muelle de Caja Amarilla, Allí cera la reunión. Si ninguno de ustedes tiene problemas—dice Near.

—El lugar es lo de menos—dice Masaki.

—Estoy de acuerdo—dice Light.

— _**¿Qué te parece Light Yagami? No podrás hacer lo que deseas hacer**_—Piensa Near,

—Bien, en ese caso, uno de ustedes tendrá que traer la libreta. —dice Near. —El día 28 de Enero, a la 1:00pm.

Masaki salto sobre su libreta, la abrió, encendió su computador, puso la grabación del día en que consiguió Hackear las cámaras de la SPK y vio los rostros de todos los miembros y escribió los 3 miembros de seguían vivos: Halle Bullook, Anthony Carter y Nate River. A todos les dio la misma causa de muerte: Ahogamiento Seco, 28 de Enero 1:00pm.

Luego, ejecuto del mismo modo a los integrantes de la policía Japonesa: Touta Matsuda, Kanzo Mogi, Hideki Ide. Causa de muerte: Ahogamiento Seco, 28 de Enero 1:00pm.

Masaki se recostó en la silla, pero entonces, decidió también ejecutar a los miembros de la OCCK. No podía dejar cabos sueltos.

Solo saldrían vivos 4 personas: Teru Mikami, Yagami Light, Stephen Loud y Yagami Masaki. El plan no podía fallar.

¡No fallarían junto cuando el Nuevo Mundo se mostraba ante ellos!

Claro que no. Kira todavía tenía un último haz bajo la manga, y se llamaba: Masaki


	5. Nuevo Mundo

**Discreamer: Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen. Solo me pertenecen 2 de ellos: Masaki Yagami y Radu.**

**¡No fallarían justo cuando el Nuevo Mundo se mostraba ante ellos!**

**Claro que no. Kira todavía tenía un último haz bajo la manga, y se llamaba: Masaki**

Recuerdo

_Giovanni era un doble agente, así que había cambiado la Death Note de Mikami, por una falsa que él mismo había hecho. _

_Hubo un momento en el cual dudo. ¿Cómo podría entonces Mikami matarlos a todos, sí él tomaría la libreta?_

_Giovanni llamo a Masaki, aun con ambos Death Notes en sus manos._

— _¿Cambio la libreta real, por la falsa?__—Pregunto Giovanni._

—_Cámbiala. Ellos morirán de todas formas, solo 4 saldremos por esa puerta. Y no tendrás que temer a nada más, no lleves armas encima—dijo Masaki. _

Fin del Recuerdo

Las pantallas de las Computadoras, del equipo de investigación japonesa, mostraban el logo de **N**.

—Hola L—saludo Near.

— ¿Si? —Pregunto Light.

—No quiero molestarte continuamente, pero, con respecto al encuentro—Near se quedó en silencio. Una tensión se formó en ambos lugares. Una tensión que podría quebrar los pocos "hilos" de cordura aún existentes en Light Yagami. —Quería confirmar, que seguía en pie: El día 28 a la 1:00PM ¿Correcto?

—Así es, Near. —dijeron Light y Masaki al tiempo.

—_**Tal como lo supuse, no cambiara el horario original, no cabe duda**_—Pensó Light.

—Muy bien. —dijo Near—Día 28, pasado mañana.

—Sí—dijo Light, mientras que la comunicación se cortaba, y el logo de Near desaparecía.

—Entonces, pasado mañana ¿He? Por fin veremos a Near—dijo Matsuda, para luego preguntar— ¿No les parece emocionante?

—Sí, no dejo de preguntarme que querrá enseñarnos, Near. —dijo Hideki.

—Por fin podremos cerrar este caso, en memoria de L. —dijo Masaki.

Mientras tanto, en los cuarteles de la **SPK**.

—Giovanni ¿Podrás llegar a tiempo? —Pregunto Near.

—Sí. No te preocupes Near, estaré allí. —dijo Giovanni.

—Comandante Rester, Lidner, Giovanni… hagamos nuestro mejor esfuerzo—dijo Near.

Mientras que iba conduciendo su automóvil, Stephen Loud (Giovanni) no podía dejar de pensar, en la cara que harían sus compañeros, cuando vieran que Kira les había ganado la partida y que él, había sido todo ese tiempo, un agente de la **OCCK** o lo que era lo mismo: un agente de Masaki Yagami.

—Buenos días a todos—saludo Near, a los miembros de la Policía Japonesa.

—Buenos días, Near—dijo Matsuda.

—Antes que nada, en cuanto a Misa Amane. Ya la hemos liberado. Puedes llamarla para confirmar—dijo Near. Light llamo a Misa. Ella le dijo que se encontraba bien.

—Near, necesito que me comuniques con Mogi. Para poder abrir la caja fuerte donde está la Death Note—dijo Light.

—Entiendo, te comunicare de inmediato—dijo Near.

—Habla Mogi. La clave es: 62-324—Light la digito y Hideki le mostro la clave del fallecido Aizawa: 32-657. La libreta siempre la llevaría encima Hideki.

—Near, soy Hideki, yo llevare la libreta—dijo Hideki.

—**L** ¿En verdad no te importa que sea el Sr. Hideki quien lleve la libreta? Sé honesto—pidió Near.

—Yo no tengo inconveniente. Yo lo elegí a él—dijo Light.

—De acuerdo, nos vemos pronto—dice Near mientras cuelga.

—_Sabes que hacer en nuestra ausencia, ¿Verdad Radu?_—Pregunto Hideki en voz baja al Shinigami.

—Sí. No te preocupes. Si ese tal L, está aún vivo como tú dices, no puede estar lejos del lugar donde ustedes se reunirán, confía en mí—dice Radu. —Por cierto, todos morirán a la hora que tu escribiste en la libreta, creo que no se te escapa nada, Masaki.

Estaba lloviendo, cuando todos se subieron a los automóviles que les llevarían al lugar de la reunión. La confrontación final, estaba cerca.

—_**Parece que este es el fin. No, en realidad es el principio, el mundo perfecto de Kira. Y quienes saben que la libreta existe, todos ellos. Morirán… claro, menos Misa y Masaki.**_ —Pensaba Light, mientras que veía como todas las fichas encajaban en su plan.

—Revise el lugar y no hay duda—dice Hideki—Near está dentro.

—En ese caso, escuchemos la información que Near deba de darnos, y demos este caso por cerrado—dice Masaki, siendo seguido de cerca por Radu.

—Si… poco a poco, estoy viendo como la esperanza de vida de todos, va disminuyendo, segundo a segundo. —Dice Radu—Lo lograron, tu padre y tu; lo lograron Masaki.

—Yo también lo estoy viendo, Radu. El nuevo mundo ha llegado—dice Masaki.

Al entrar, todos ven a Near usando una máscara de **L**. El equipo Japonés, se siente realmente indignado. Por el simple hecho, de que Near tenga dicha mascara puesta. Matsuda estalla en cólera e indignación.

—_**Nate… River. Sí, realmente, todo ocurre como lo dicte en la Libreta. Están falleciendo poco a poco, el único que no muere es…Stephen… Loud; Lo logramos—**_Masaki mira a los miembros del equipo Japonés y ellos también van muriendo segundo a segundo.

—Un momento ¿Soy el único al que le molesta? —Pregunta Matsuda—él puede ir por allí, acusando a la gente de ser Kira… ¡Pero el hecho de que use una máscara, quiere decir que solo desea protegerse a él mismo y a nadie más!

—Solo es una precaución—dice Near—Es muy probable que Kira ya haya visto los rostros de los presentes en este almacén excepto el mío.

Radu comienza a reír y piensa:

—_Eso es lo que tú crees. Pero hace un par de días, que Masaki grabo las imágenes de una de tus cámaras y gracias a mí, supo tu nombre, mocoso, puedo ver como tu vida se desvanece poco a poco._

—Incluso, podría estar escribiendo sus nombres ahora mismo—dice Near. Masaki consigue contenerse, de las ganas de cantar victoria. —Quisiera esperar una hora, no mejor 30 minutos. Eso nos dirá si alguien está siendo controlado antes de morir.

—_**Eso es lo que tú desearías ¿Verdad Nate? Pero, ustedes morirán sin ser controlados—**_Piensa Masaki.

—Ah ¿Qué? ¿Esperaras a ver si morimos? —Pregunta Matsuda

—_**No. No es posible que Light realmente sea Kira—**_Piensa Hideki—_**Especialmente en vista de que ya no le servimos.**_

—_**Es tan solo un recurso para ganar tiempo ¿No es así? Nunca creí que me sería tan difícil contener las carcajadas—**_Light mira a Masaki, un poco más allá, también conteniéndose.

— ¡Near! Han pasado más de 30 Minutos, nada ha sucedido—dice Matsuda. Masaki abre sus ojos.

—_**Son 40 minutos. Aún faltan otros 10, su esperanza de vida; se desvanece rápido; es como sí, la adrenalina corriendo por mi cuerpo. Me permitiera ver en cámara lenta, gracias a los Ojos de Shinigami—**_Piensa Masaki, quien voltea a mirar a Radu. El Shinigami sale búsqueda de Ryuk.

—Near, ya puedes quitarte la máscara, Kira no está con nosotros—dice Light.

—Muy bien, parece que estamos a salvo, me quitare la máscara—dice Near, mientras deja caer su máscara.

—**Si… si es él** —piensa Masaki.

—Solo falta, X-Kira. Pero, él, trabaja para Kira. Pienso que él se asomara por esa puerta, para anotar los nombres de todos los que estamos aquí—dice Near.

— ¿Dices que quieres esperar a que aparezca Kira y nos mate a todos? —Pregunta Hideki desesperado.

—Si alguien trata de entrar al Almacén, no traten de impedirlo. Si la puerta se abre aunque sea un poco, actúen como si no lo sospecharan. —dice Near.

Giovanni comienza a pensar a una gran velocidad, parece muy nervioso, así que voltea a ver a Masaki, Masaki, le dice con la mirada que hacer.

—Disculpa Near—dice Giovanni.

— ¿Por qué debo disculparte? —Pregunta Near.

—Veraz, el doctor me receto unos calmantes y se me está pasando la hora ¿Te importa si me los tomo? —Pregunta Giovanni.

—Adelante. Es tu salud, la que está en juego—dice Near. Giovanni se mete una pastilla roja a la boca y eso lo tranquiliza. —Ya está aquí. —Mikami los observa a todos, hasta que ve a Light. Comienza a escribir sus nombres. Mientras que comienza a salirse de sus casillas.

— ¡Eliminar!, ¡Eliminar!, ¡Eliminar! — Matsuda saca su pistola, todos le apuntan.

—Detente no hagas nada—dice Rester.

—No Morirás—dice Near.

— ¿Por qué estás tan seguro, Near? —Pregunta Light.

—Porque modifique la libreta—dice Near. —La tomamos temporalmente y sustituimos las páginas.

—¡Eliminar! —Entonces lo recuerda. —Él, dijo que… ¡Eliminar!

— _**¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía!**_ _**—**_Piensa Light.

Recuerdo

—Papá—dice Masaki. —Mamá te envía una carta. Light la abre, es una carta de Masaki.

"Papá: Hace un par de días logre realizar un Hackeo a las cámaras de la SPK y le pedí los ojos del Shinigami a Radu. Escribí cuando deberían de morir los agentes de ambos equipo. Solo uno de la SPK no morirá. Ese caso excepcional, trabaja para la OCCK y hará lo que yo le ordene. Cambiamos la libreta de Mikami y yo anote los nombres de todos en mi libreta."

Fin del Recuerdo

—Tú, el de afuera ¿Terminaste de escribir nuestros nombres en la libreta? —Pregunta Light.

—Sí, ya los escribí. —dice Mikami.

—_**Solo un par de Segundos más… 35 Segundos y podremos reclamar nuestra victoria. Mikami, Stephen, Masaki. Lo conseguimos.**_ _**—**_Piensa Light.

— ¿No les parece raro? ¿Por qué respondería tan rápida, calmada, y sinceramente, al preguntarle si ya había escrito nuestros nombres? —pregunta Near.

—Quizás sea honesto—dice Light. —O quizás, adivino el plan brillante de Near.

—En ese caso tendremos problemas—dice Matsuda.

—Teru Mikami—dice Near. —Si no es mucha molestia ¿Podrías venir con nosotros? —Mikami se sorprende al escuchar su nombre de boca de Near—Sé que eres tú, quien juzga y ejecuta personas, por órdenes de Kira.

—Es verdad. No hay nada que temer, puedes entrar—dice Light, como si invitara a un amigo a una fiesta, organizada por él.

Mikami corrió la puerta de metal hacia un lado. La figura a contra luz, le hacía parecer un demonio. Parecía alguien que se había escapado de un Hospital Psiquiátrico.

— ¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado desde que escribiste el primer nombre?—Pregunta Light. Mikami, dirigió su mirada a su reloj de pulsera, que reposaba en su mano derecha.

—30 segundos, 31, 32, 33, 34, 35, 36, 37, 38, 39…

—Bien Near, parece que he ganado—dice Light

— ¡40! —Grita Mikami.

—Fallaste Near. —Grito Masaki— La libreta que usa Mikami es falsa, pero yo, anote sus nombres anoche y ustedes…—dice mientras que mira su reloj— ya están muertos. —Todos los miembros de ambos equipos, comenzaron a caer como moscas, mientras sentían como se ahogaban.

— ¿Por qué? —Pregunta Near, mientras se arrastra hacia Masaki. Masaki camina hacia él, buscando el consuelo de armar el ultimo rompecabezas, antes de morir asfixiado— ¿Por qué… seguiste los pasos… de tu padre?

—Yo no lo elegí… los Shinigamis no eligen donde caen sus libretas. No fue fácil armar ese rompecabezas, de que mi padre era Kira. La libreta de Mikami es falsa, pero la mía es genuina… ¡Radu, alarga el tiempo de Near todo lo que puedas! —Masaki mira como algunos segundos de Near parecen aferrarse a él con desesperación. —Mi padre, estuvo junto a Lawliet— ¿ese era el nombre L? se preguntó Near— y el Shinigami de mi madre, lo mato. Cuando el caso comenzó, lo hiso en Kanto, mi padre vivía allí. Fue uno de los sospechosos de Lawliet. Paso el tiempo y me di cuenta de que ese apestoso Shinigami, no había matado a Lawliet, recupere los archivos que supuestamente Watary había borrado y le vi la cara. Luego, sacrificando la mitad de mi tiempo restante de vida, obtuve los ojos del Shinigami. Así pude comprobar sus nombres, los cuales anote anoche. Pero, revisando los archivos de audio y video de Watary. Me di cuenta, de que Rem, no había matado a Lawliet. Así que me hice cargo de él. Mi libreta, Giovanni y yo. Fuimos las únicas 3 fichas de las que no te cuidaste, Nate River. —Los únicos 4 sobrevivientes (Light, Mikami, Giovanni y Masaki) salieron del lugar. Los años de Ryuk se adhirieron a Light.

— ¿Dónde están Ryuk y Radu? —Pregunta Light.

—Le ordene a Radu, que matara a Ryuk. Ya casi estabas muerto, Papá. Y hablando de muertos… ya pasaron los 40 segundos. —dice Masaki mientras mira su reloj.

— ¿Qué? —Pregunta Giovanni—Entonces… hay alguien…—Giovanni no puede continuar, pues siente como el aire se le escapa de los pulmones, ve a Mikami, retorciéndose en el suelo. Giovanni intenta preguntar lo obvio.

—No podíamos dejar cabos sueltos, Giovanni. Los otros miembros de la OCCK, también deben de haber muerto hace un par de horas. —Light y Masaki se alejan de la Caja Amarilla. Mientras que el Nuevo Mundo les sonríe—Esto no ha terminado.

—Lo sé. El Caso Kira siguen en pie—dice Light—Nada que **L** y **M** no puedan resolver.

**Esto aún no se ha acabado. Esperen los próximos capítulos (Que claramente serán un desafío a mi Imaginación.)**


	6. 1 vs 3

**Nota: Ahora si se puso interesante. Ahora que ya no existen más capítulos de Death Note. Todo quedara en manos de nosotros 2: Diego y Laura.**

**Discreamer: Los Personajes de Death Note no nos me pertenecen. Los únicos que nos pertenecen son Masaki y Radu (Shinigami)**

L, aquel que ha sido considerado como el mejor detective del mundo. Aquel a quien Light Yagami/Kira, había considerado muerto. Seguía vivo. Él había estado guiando a Near hasta este momento, hasta la confrontación final, con Light Yagami, para desenmascararlo como Kira.

El pálido y azabache detective, se dirigió a la Caja Amarilla. Donde según Near, podrían desenmascarar a Kira. Al llegar. Los encontró a todos muertos. A todos, menos a Light. L los había estimado mucho a todos. Aunque nunca lo hubiera demostrado. Necesitaba encontrar Light, es decir a Kira. Tenía que encontrarlo. Como fuera. Este caso ya se le había salido de las manos.

Volvió en sus pasos, pensando donde pudo haber ido Light. Ahora que había ganado, cual podía ser su próximo movimiento. En eso, vio una hoja en el suelo y agarro la hoja vio una sombra sobre él. Era un Shinigami.

—Ho, entonces yo tenía razón, seguías vivo—dijo Ryuk. —Mi nombre es Ryuk. Soy el Shinigami que ha estado siguiendo a Light desde que él poseía su Death Note.

— ¿Y dónde está ahora? ¡Contéstame Ryuk! —dijo L.

—Hay otro Shinigami… ese Shinigami de algún modo… consiguió matarme. Ten cuidado… el nuevo Kira, es más efectivo…—dijo Ryuk antes de convertirse en Cenizas.

— _¿Otro Shinigami?_—Pensó L—_Otras Libretas, tengo que encontrarlo._ _—_L no sabía a donde dirigirse, decidió ir al edificio que habían usado para la investigación, pero lo encontró empolvado y en desuso. De seguro, todos se habían ido cuando él fingió morir.

Flashback

—L…—dijo Rem, mirando al pálido detective—Escúchame… si deseas encontrar al auténtico Kira, tendrás que fingir tu muerte.

— ¿Y cómo piensas hacer eso, Shinigami? —Pregunto L.

—Usare mi Death Note y te causare un Paro Cardiaco de 11 horas, pero necesitaras a alguien que no sea Light o su hijo, para que te saquen de la tumba—dijo Rem. El detective realizo una llamada y le dijo que todo estaba listo. Luego, L fingió su muerte. Y Rem desapareció.

Rem nunca supo que Masaki fuera seguido por Radu.

Fin del Flashback.

L entro al edificio, no solo se llevó la sorpresa de ver que varias de las computadoras habían sido destruidas y de que los miembros de la OCCK habían muerto. Encontró también, un computador Portátil con un cable para ponerlo a cargar. L conecto el cargador y miro el mensaje. Era un video sin marcador de duración. Solo aparecía una letra M.

— _¿Sera un mensaje de Masaki Yagami?_ _—_Pensó L.

—**L**, soy Masaki, se estás viendo este video, significa que lo estarás viendo el día 28 de Enero del 2013. Debes de saber, que el caso Kira ha terminado. Kira era un hombre llamado Stephen Loud. Y usaba a un hombre llamado Teru Mikami para cometer asesinatos. Loud y Teru fueron asesinados por Matsuda, antes de morir también por obra de la libreta. Yo tengo la libreta de Higuchi y la de Loud. Todo está bien—el mensaje termina.

En eso, escucha como si unas explosiones estuvieran llevándose a cabo en el último piso del edificio. Era una demolición controlada. L corre bajando por las escaleras mientras que los pisos a sus espaldas van cayendo. L sale vivo y por un pelo, se vuelve y el edificio había sido efectivamente demolido. Nadie lo vio salir, así que fue a un hotel, donde podría pensar con calma.

— _¿Pero cómo supo Masaki que yo seguía vivo?_ —Pensó **L—**_Las únicas personas que lo sabían eran Near y los miembros de la SPK. Como sea, acaba de decirme que el caso Kira ha terminado... ¿Pero dónde están Light, Misa y Masaki?_

El TV estaba encendido, cuando se percató, se dispuso a apagarlo, de seguro cuando había salido, lo había dejado encendido y no se dio cuenta, alcanzo el control remoto para apagarlo. Pero una noticia le sorprendió.

—El Jefe de Policía, Light Yagami ha sido encontrado muerto en su oficina. Los oficiales aseguran que Light Yagami se había ahorcado. —dice el hombre.

—_Light… ¿Se suicidó?_ —Pensó **L—**_El caso Kira ha finalizado, todos estaba muertos, Light era inocente y se ha suicidado._ _—_**L** se agarró la cabeza, no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, pero ¿En verdad a él le importaba lo que le pasar a la familia de Light?, ¿Alguna vez felicito a Light por sus esfuerzos para ayudarlo a capturar a Kira?, ¿Alguna vez se sintió feliz por el hecho de que Masaki llegara a darle pistas sólidas y con pruebas de lo que pasaba en el caso? No. A **L** jamás le había siquiera agradado Light. Se sentía incómodo cuando Masaki llegaba a las conclusiones más rápido de lo que él siquiera podía.

La realidad era otra.

Light había fingido su muerte con un criminal con su apariencia física, luego, lo había hecho actuar como él y lo había hecho Ahorcarse.

Los medios de comunicación hicieron el resto.

Light, Misa y Masaki (En compañía de Radu) estaba saliendo de Kanto hacia Shikoku.

Al llegar, compraron una casa entre muchas otras cosas para darse la buena vida y ser por fin una verdadera familia.

Masaki comenzó a preparar la muerte de muchos criminales en Inglaterra. Mientras que, Radu prepara la muerte de criminales en Alemania.

**L** decidió detener al nuevo Kira de Inglaterra. El caso ya había ido muy lejos, sabía que era una Death Note. Ahora tendría que encontrarlo.

—_Terminare con esto, así se me vaya la vida_—se dijo **L**. Antes de partir para Inglaterra.

Si tan solo, L se hubiera detenido a pensárselo por un instante antes de salir hacia Inglaterra. Pero ya era tarde. Kira seguía en Japón. Y tenía 3 nombres: Light, Masaki y Radu.


End file.
